Various tanks are available, for example, for inflating tires from individual containers that supply sufficient air for a single tire. The containers come either prefilled with air, or are filled by a small cartridge that is mountable to the air container and discharged into the container to provide sufficient air to fill a tire.
U.S. Patent, issued Nov. 13, 1990, describes a manually-operated device for inflating an automobile tire. A pressurized gas cylinder is connected to a manual valve for delivery of pressurized gas to a vehicle tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,433, issued Sep. 10, 1974, utilizes a cartridge-actuated device for inflating tires and other objects. A CO.sub.2 type cartridge is used to fill a container with pressurized gas that is used to inflate an inflatable object.
These and other patents related to singe-shot inflation devices, and have a single object of inflating a single inflatable object.